


I Only Want You (Part 1)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: I Only Want You [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Can you make one with YN and Daryl were together and one day he out for a run and he brings a woman with him (he saved her) that woman start flirting with Daryl and YN get really pissed and end up with Daryl proving to that she is the only one (Daryl x Reader).Summary: This one will be two parts. Part one we follow the reader as she awaits Daryl’s return from a run and reminisces about their last night together. Lovey-Dovey Smut. Daryl, Rick, and Glenn return with a woman who has been hurt and who seems to have intentions towards Daryl.





	I Only Want You (Part 1)

You impatiently ran your fingers along the chain linked metal fences as you walked yet another lap around the prison yard. Your eyes perched on the woods far off in the distance. Your heart was pounding with nervous energy as it always did when he was gone.

Daryl, Rick, and Glenn had gone on a supply run to a nearby farmhouse that looked promising. You would have begged Daryl to allow you to come along, but of course, he would have said no. The only time he ever allowed you out of these walls was when it was absolutely necessary.

You knew he was trying to protect you, you knew that. But, you still didn’t think it was fair that you had to sit here and wait on pins and needles every time he went off on a run. He knew you worried. You kicked the ground, squared your hips toward the outside world, and crossed your arms, thinking back to the night before…

—–

You had been actually in a very good mood for someone stuck in an abandoned prison with killer zombies surrounding you at every moment of existence. You had helped Carol with dinner, you always loved making sure everyone was fed and happy.

You smiled happily as you dished out the stew you and Carol had created to adults and children alike. You were so busy dishing everyone up a bowl that you didn’t even hear Daryl sneak up behind you and wrap his arms around you. His lips came up to your ear and you sigh, moving your head further to the side, granting him all the access he wanted.

“You look so damn cute sitting here takin’ care of everyone, Y/N.” He left a short kiss behind your ear causing delightful shivers to explode on your skin.

Your eyes returned forward and you saw Glenn and Maggie smiling and waiting patiently, you dish them up quickly as Daryl allows your body to move forward only as far as you needed it to to pour them each a bowl, before wrapping you back tightly to his body.

He played with his chin on your shoulder, locking and unlocking his jaw repeatedly, as you served the last few people in line.

You giggled as his chin scruff scratched and tickled you, you moved your hand to the side of his neck and finally paid full attention to him.

“Would you stop? That tickles!” You laugh feigning a complaint as your eyes danced and sparkled for him.

He wrapped your body tighter to him and swayed you around in his grasp, looking mischievously into your eyes, “Never heard a complaint before. He growled lowly and winked at you.

Your face turned red as he flirted with you in plain sight. He knew you couldn’t resist him and he was giving you a look you knew all too well.

He spun you around in his arms and looked at Carol, “Is she done with her dinner duty now?” He asked her a playful look in his eyes.

Carol grinned and nodded, “Yeah. You two go have dinner together. I’ll clean up.”

Daryl quickly unwrapped you from his body, grabbed your hand, and pulled you out the door.

“But the… the food…” You said as you watched the bowls of soup remain on the wooden table in front of Carol.

Daryl said nothing just continued to pull you up the stairs and through the door that led out to the yard. The sunlight hit your eyes, you squinted and giggled as you watched him pull you down the gravel path to an old shed on the edge of the property. Everyone knew that was Daryl’s area and not to wander over there, or else. This is where you two would frequently get away from the others. Campfires and lovemaking were the most common things to be enjoyed in your special spot.

You sighed happily and leaned your body back, forcing him to grunt and pull on you harder. You forced your weak knees forward as you watched him unlock the door. He quickly untied a piece of old knotted rope which he had slipped through the holes of the old lock on the door. He glanced around to make sure no one was closer than he wanted before pulling the string out of place and slamming the door open.

He gestured with his arm pointed outstretched, for you to enter. His eyes were dark and you knew what you had in store for you once you stepped inside.

You slowly walked over and ran your hands up and down his chest suggestively, “Why Mr. Dixon, what did you have in mind?” You whispered into his ear before leaving a long, slow kiss on the side of his neck.

His hand came up to your waist and pulled your body into his, walking you both back into the shed, you walked backwards and allowed his big frame to take control of you.

Your boots hit the old wooden floorboards as you easily step up into the shed, as so many other times before. Daryl grabbed the sides of your waist and guided your body inside, once he saw you were firmly planted on the floor he turned around, reached out, glancing around again before pulling the door shut. He grabbed a similar rope and quickly strung it through the lock on this side of the door, tying it securely in place.

You bite your lip in excitement as you watched his big, chiseled, beautiful body turn around. His eyes roamed up your bare legs, your jean shorts, up your purple tank top, to your beautiful doe eyes. He growled lowly in his throat and began to slowly walk forward toward you.

He took a few steps forwards and you took a few steps back, letting him chase you. His fingertips caught the sides of your hips as you continued to move backward, him chasing you with his own body.

You smiled at him and continued to walk back until your body hit the back wall of the small shed.

Daryl quickly followed. He walked his body right into yours and pinned you to the wall. He smiled lowly like he had won his prize. His hand came up to the side of your face and he cupped it, “Where do you think you’re going?”

You sigh and smiled, reaching your lips up to his, “I don’t want to be anywhere but right here, baby.” You nudged his nose up with your own and gently placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

He groaned in delight and his hands came back down to your hips, he pulled them off the wall only to push them back into the wall and himself onto you again.

You moaned loudly as you felt him teasing your core with his own. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled his lips back to yours. You slowly licked his bottom lip, tracing it a few times before he opened his lips to you. You plunged your tongue into his mouth and found his sweet, hot tongue. You rolled your tongue around his, already picking a fast pace as he pushed his body into yours.

He moaned happily and took your tongue on a wild ride with his, sucking and swirling around your mouth, your tongue’s dancing with each other for what seemed like an eternity. His hands came up your sides and to the sides of your face, which cupped and used to move your lips around his.

He plunged his tongue deep into your mouth and explored every inch with his own, lovingly swirling around yours faster and faster until you heard yourself give him a loud groan and felt your body reacting as you got so damn turned on.

Your hands came to the back of his neck and you pulled his lips closer into yours, so hard you nearly fell back into the wall as his teeth clanked against yours.

He chuckled into your mouth, before swirling your tongue around a few more times and slowly sucking down your tongue and pulling his out of your mouth. He gave your lips long, sloppy kisses as you giggled and smiled sweetly up at him.

“Mm!” He gave you a hard, slow kiss, “Mm! I love those damn lips of yours Y/N. They always taste so sweet.” He said in his loving, low growl and smacked playfully at your lips a few more times before leaning his forehead onto yours, drudging it back and forth a few times and looking seriously into your eyes.

He kissed you long and slow one more time before locking eyes with yours again, “I have to tell ya somethin’ Y/N…” He closed his eyes and drug his forehead against yours again as if trying to memorize the feel of you.

His eyes came back to yours, saddened, “Rick says we gotta go out tomorrow, baby…” His voice was sad and his eyes dropped as he chewed on his lip, thinking about all the bad things that could happen while he was away.

You moved your hand to his chin and pulled it up, forcing his eyes to yours, “Well, then you better come back to me in one piece.” You tried to smile bravely, as you always did whenever you knew he had to leave. You knew he hated leaving you. But he always thought leaving you someplace safe was the better alternative. Even if it did mean he had to spend the entire day without you, wishing you were in his arms.

You ran your hands up through his hair to his face and you cupped it in your hands. You swooped your eyes down until you were eye level with him. He still didn’t want to look at you for fear you’d see what he was most afraid of, not coming back to you. You smiled and nodded reassuringly, “You…” You kissed his forehead, “…my sweet man…” You kissed both of his cheeks, “… Are coming home to me…” You slowly plunged your tongue into his mouth for a long, sweet kiss, “…and when you do? I’m going to make sure you get a nice welcome home present…” You said before plunging your mouth back onto his, taking his tongue for another loving ride.

His hands came up and wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him by your neck. His right knee nudged in between your legs and he began walking you over to the mattress he had set up on the floor in the corner.

You groan happily as his lips take in yours over and over, sweetly devouring each other as he led you to heaven.

He had found the mattress in one of the cleaner cells and made it a point to scrub and wash it clean as best he could when he first found it, just like the bed you shared in the prison. Of course, he hadn’t washed it until he had you over, but you still thought it was just about the sweetest thing a man could do in this new, crazy world order.

You felt your ankles hit the mattress as he guided both your bodies over, his hands swirling around in your hair as his tongue made sweet, sweet love to yours. You pulled his lips closer to yours, wrapping your arms tightly around his shoulders and pushing your body forward onto his, every cell in your body on fire for him. You pushed a little too hard and Daryl stumbled backwards, swiftly moving his arm back down around your waist, catching himself with your body and stumbling back into you.

His hands quickly came around your ass as he started to rub it harshly, pushing your core into his. He walked into you too harshly, just long enough to nearly knock you over in return. You fall back and giggle as his big strong arms catch you mid-air. You closed your eyes, smiling freely, and fell back into his arms, knowing he would catch you.

He growled and playfully left sweet sloppy kisses all over your newly exposed neck as you leaned back in his arms. You giggled louder and sighed happily as his kisses trailed up the side of your neck, up to your cheek, and returning home to your mouth for one long, slow kiss.

You opened your eyes and smiled as you brushed the hair out of his eyes with your fingertips. He shook his head sheepishly, trying to help you with your task, making you smile even brighter. You stood back up in his arms and used your hands to move his hands down your back, over to your hips, and to your stomach. You used your hands over his and began to rub them up and down your stomach, tucking them slightly into your jean shorts as you did.

Your sweet smile disappeared as you felt his hands on you. Your eyes turned dark and began to plead with him more and more with every pass.

Daryl smirks happily and he begins to follow your lead, passing his palms up and down your stomach, each time shoving his hands deeper inside your jeans.

“Oh, baby…” You whimpered, pushing your lips onto his neck and appreciatively swirling your tongue around it as his hands made love to your body. He growled into your hair as your lips teased his skin.

His hands came up to and out of your pants and immediately went to the button. You kicked out of your boots and kicked them to the side of the room. Your hands came down to the bottom of his jeans too. You both unbuttoned each other and unzipped each other as fast as you could.

He unzipped you and pushed your jean shorts down off your hips. You wiggled out of them and they fell to the floor.

You unbutton him and unzip his zipper, grabbing the fabric at his hips and swiftly pull them down to the ground as you drop to your knees. You help him out of his boots and strip him of his socks, as you do the same with yours.

He kicks free of his jeans and kicks them behind him, standing with his feet shoulder length apart. You lick your lips and run your palms up his naked legs and thighs until they reach his hip bones. You groan when you reach this level, staring at his cock in pure delight. You rub your thighs together as you stare it down, thinking of all the times it had done you so right.

Suddenly, you felt Daryl’s finger come down and pull up your chin and eyes to him. He was nearly panting watching you so close to his cock which was screaming for you, “Get up here.” He said lowly with a hint of pleading in his eyes.

You smile sweetly and slowly stand up, running your palms quickly under his vest and to his bare stomach. You pushed your half-clothed body up into his as you stand, allowing his cock to slowly trudge up your clothed breasts and stomach. You reached his chest and caressed your stomach up and down against his cock a few times, before pushing your palms under his shoulders and tugging the vest off of him. You smiled as you heard it hit the floor and saw him haphazardly kicking at the leather behind him, his hard eyes never moving from yours.

His hands ran to the small of your back and pushed you into him as his fingertips went straight to the hem of your tank top. He looked down and glared down your breasts, which were heaving for him as he continued to make you hotter and hotter. You follow his eye line and smirk to yourself as he pulls at the fabric hurriedly. You raise your arms and smile happily as you feel him lift it over your head and throw it behind you to rest with his clothes.

His hands moved to the sides of your hips as he glared you did in just your black bra and white panties. He licked his lips when he saw of wet you were, a shiny pool already soaking through.

His eyes moved to yours as he stepped his body back and moved his right hand to the front of your clothed pussy. His middle finger slowly traced the puddle and began to run itself up and down your folds, pushing deep as he could.

Your hands came up to his shoulders, holding your left wrist with your right hand as you lock your arms around his neck and throw your head back, “Oh Daryl…” You moan breathlessly and his lips crash onto the side of your neck.

He moves his hand up and pushes his palm down into your panties, teasing your wet folds with his middle finger. He growled into your skin and harshly kissed up to your ear, “God damn girl! So fucking wet for me already…”

He growled and pushed his tongue into your ear as he pushed his middle finger inside you and began to pump in and out.

“Oh yeah, baby….” You moaned beginning to rock your hips up into his teasing finger, which was making you feel so good. You rub your head against his as his finger fucks you and his tongue works on your neck.

“Baby I want you inside me…” You groan starting to breathe heavily, under intense pleasure in all directions because of him.

He bit your neck harshly and his finger came out of you. He pushed his hands over to the sides of your panties, he looked into your begging eyes and he smirked as he dropped to the floor on his knees.

His hands held your hips in place and without warning he crashed his lips onto your clothed clit, sucking on it roughly and growling.

“Oh shit!!” You cried out in surprised pleasure as his lips attacked you. You brought your right hand down to the back of his head and fisted his hair, while you used your other hand to brace yourself against the nearby wall.

He detached his lips long enough to slowly pull down your panties. You raised your left leg as he pulled the fabric down, leaving hot, messy kisses down your inner thigh as he went. He pushed them off your left leg and then turned to your right. You shifted your feet putting your left leg back down to the ground an raising your right. He bit, sucked, and growled into your thigh as he dropped the last last of the fabric to the floor.

He sucked and swirled his tongue up your right thigh and back to your pussy as he held you by your hips. He gave your folds a long, slow kiss and nuzzled his nose into your clit.

“You taste so fucking good, Y/N… Like sweet honey…” He drove his tongue inside you again as he held your body into his mouth.

“Oh fuck baby! That feels amazing!” You cried out a little too loudly.

He groaned as his tongue danced around inside you, his hands moving to your ass which harshly pushed and pulled on, pushing your pussy even harder into his mouth.

“Oh yeah… Oh, baby…” You whimpered as he pushed and pulled on your ass and his tongue darted and swirled in and out of you.

 

You moaned and groaned happily as you swirled your hand around his hair, your entire body on fire.

His lips came up to your clit, he slid his tongue slowly underneath it and wiggle onto it before running the tip of his tongue slowly up it and crashing his lips down onto the top of your mound. He began to slowly and passionately make love to it with his lips, kissing on you like you were the only thing he wanted in existence.

You began to rock your hips up into his deeper with each pass, your body building towards ecstasy. You begin to use the hand playing with his hair and push his head into you as you rocked your hips intently up, slamming him into you harshly. You groan in pleasure as you feel the pressure you wanted on your clit come to fruition. You continued to rock and slam his lips onto your pussy and you feel your body high coming.

“Oh, baby… Don’t stop… Right there.” You moaned loudly as you rocked his lips onto you harder.

He groaned into your pussy and his lips sucked and swirled around your clit as hard as he could, running down to wiggle his tongue around in your folds, before coming back up and crashing his lips onto your clit. He looked up and saw you rocking back and forth, your eyes closed and pleading for release.

He growled into your pussy long and slow and watched as your face contorted even more with frustrated joy. He shook his head and let his tongue wiggle slowly back and forth on your clit, teasing it mercilessly.

He felt your hand fist his hair tightly and watched you cry out his name, “Daryl!”

He turned his attention back to your pussy and clamped his lips down onto your mound, tonguing your clit rapidly. His lips didn’t let up. This time he kept them clamped on your pussy and his tongue rapid fired into you until he heard you cum.

You cried out loudly as he growled into your pussy and held onto it for dear life. You pushed his lips into you and rocked into his swirling tongue faster and faster until you couldn’t take anymore. You slammed your hips into him and exploded for him.

“Oh fuck! Baby!! Yes!!” You cried out as you came so hard onto his lips.

He growled and looked up, loving watching you cum for him. His lips stayed latched as you convulsed further onto him because of the vibrations he made. He held your pussy into him by your ass and detached his lips when he saw your breathing heave and your eyes open.

You lovingly looked down at him as your breasts heaved with adrenaline and bliss as you rode out your high. You smiled hazily, letting go of his hair and gently swirling around it in appreciation.

He nuzzled his head back into your hand and looked up at you lovingly as he swooped his tongue inside you and lapped up your sweet nectar. He lapped his tongue up and down, deep inside you a few more times, before detaching and leaving a sweet, light kiss on your clit and leaning back on his heels.

“Oh, baby… You are so damn good to me.” You sigh, rubbing his hair, and closing your eyes reliving how good he had just made you feel.

He nuzzled his head back into your hand again, tossing it back and forth, loving your touch and your words.

He looked up at you and smiled, “You make me so happy Y/N…”

You smile back down at him, staring at the man’s big, dark blue eyes, and down to his soft, sweet smile. You loved this man so much you could hardly believe it. How had you gotten so lucky? You massage his head and his hair swiftly, your other hand coming down to his head to help out. He moaned to himself and closed his eyes, allowing you to push and pull his head as you wanted.

You looked down and noticed he has his hand on his huge, throbbing cock. He started to pump himself up and down and you yanked his head back and his eyes to you.

You removed your hands as you shook your head, “no.” You pull them swiftly to your back, unclasp your bra, and quickly let it fall to the floor.

You stare him down, his hand frozen on his cock as he fought every urge he had to obey you.

“Nu-uh.” You kneel down, mirroring his body with yours as you both kneel on the floor by the mattress.

You use your index finger and slide it down the middle of his forehead, down his nose, and to his lips. You drag your finger down his soft lips and began to trace his bottom lip as he stared at you with loving, wild eyes. You remove your finger, putting your hands on his shoulders, and move your lips to his. You sweetly trace the same path of his bottom lip your finger just made before sweetly plunging your tongue into his mouth.

You smiled and moaned happily when you felt both of his hands come up to your back and rub it up and down, rougher with each pass of your tongue. You swirled about his tongue and passionately took his sweet lips for another ride.

After you felt your heartbeat start racing again and yourself getting so wet for him again. You reached down in between your bodies and grabbed onto his groaning cock. You pushed your hand over it and began to pump him harshly, your body suddenly so on fire for him again.

He bit your lip and his lips departed from yours as he shot his head back in surprised pleasure, “Fuck, Y/N!!”

Your lips instantly crashed onto his neck as you roughly sucked and swirled up and down it frantically. You hand continued to pump him up and down, more slowly now as you worked on him. You moved your lips to his collarbone and began to suck and swirl you tongue roughly up and down it.

Daryl was leaning back panting and moaning, his eyes closed in pure pleasure as you made love to him like only you could. He felt his heart rate rising and he shook his head confused at the sensation, “Wait Y/N… Wait..” He managed to groan out in between his heavy, sweaty breathes.

Your hand stopped on his cock, that was throbbing like crazy inside your grip, causing you to be so fucking turned on and wet again. You rubbed your thigh together trying to find relief as you forced your lips off him. You look up at him in confused disappointment as you heave in and out heavily; he turned you on like no other man ever had.

“What?” You asked him, your lips red and raw as you looked up at him with pure yearning.

He quickly reached down, grabbed the wrist of the hand still on his cock and pulled it off of him. He panted heavily for what seemed like ages until he nudged his nose up and looked over at the bed and then back at you.

“I wanna fuck you right, baby! Don’t make me disappoint you!” He whined as he shut his eyes and clenched his jaw, trying to calm his cock down. He rubbed his hands roughly up and down his thighs for a moment until his breathing relaxed a little.

He opened his eyes to see you kneeling in front of him, your arms pushed to the ground, as you lean into his body’s space, smiling faking innocence at him. His cock twitched again at the sight and he shut his eyes for another moment.

“Fuck Y/N!” He growled loudly before suddenly snapping his now dark and determined eyes to you.

He kneeled up and towered over you as you smiled innocently up into his eyes. His right hand came up behind the back of your head and tugged harshly at your hair, snapping your head back.

You smirk and your eyes grow dark as you feel his erect cock slightly dragging across the top of your breasts. He tugs at you harder when he sees your smirk and you moan out loud to him.

“I’m going to make you pay for that darlin’.” He said in a low, dangerous growl. All sense of anything but fucking you good now out of his head.

You reached your right hand up and slowly drug them around the bottom of his balls and up his shaft as you continued to smirk up at him. He slapped your hand away with his free hand and tugged your hair again before letting it go and glaring you down.

“Get that gorgeous ass up there.” He commanded, pointing at the bed behind you two.

You nudge your nose up at him, your gaze becomes sultry and you turn your naked body around and slowly crawl up the bed, looking back at him like the lioness you were.

He fought his eyes from rolling back, clenched his jaw, and moved his head from side to side, cracking it a few times. He followed behind you, crawled swiftly in between your legs and before you knew what was happening he had shoved his cock deep inside you.

Your knees braced against the soft mattress and your hands hit the sheets in front of you.

He held himself deep inside you until you had braced yourself and then he started cutting lose inside of you. He pumped his cock in and out of you slowly as his hands came up roughly pushed and pulled your ass and hips into him.

“Oh fuck yeah baby!! Fuck me so good!” You cried out already so close to exploding for him at the feeling of his huge cock fucking you so good!

“Oh, shit Y/N!” He grunted and smacked you ass a few times, causing you to cry out in even more pleasure.

His hips involuntarily sped up. He grunted and groaned, closing his eyes from time to time as he fucked you roughly into the bed.

You rocked your hips up feverishly into him as his cock started to hit your clit, “Oh yeah Baby! Right There!” You cried out and balled your hands into the sheets above your head.

Daryl smacked your ass again and then begin to hit into you short and fast, hitting into your hilt and your clit at record speed.

You moan and groan riding his cock faster and faster until you feel yourself explode, “Oh fuck!! Oh Shit Yeah!!” You nearly scream as you orgasm so hard for him.

“Holy shit baby!!” Daryl cried out in disbelieve as he felt your pussy convulse so good over his nearly there cock.

He quickly pushed his arms down underneath yours and pushed your arms down flat onto the bed, pushing your body down. He nudged his knees in between yours and you both fell to the bed, his body now laying directing on top of yours, pushing his cock even further inside your tight pussy.

You climax even harder as he pushes you down and his cock even hard up into you, “Oh god!! Baby!!” You cried out in disbelief.

He pushed his forearms down around your shoulders and began to fuck you harshly from the new position.

His lips came down and gave your ear and neck sloppy love bites while he began to lose control.

You wrap your calves and legs around his own trying to pull him as close as possible, this tightened him inside you even more.

He shortly hit into you as his hot, sticky tongue licking your ear as he fucked you so good. You hear his breathing get ragged and he starts grunting as he hits into your hilt and short fucks you so deep.

You are moaning and groaning in pure heaven at the feeling of him, your eyes close and your face contorts.

Daryl bites your ear when he sees this, “Oh yeah you cum again for me girl…” He growled complete turned on, letting loose inside you.

You feel him hitting into you so deep and fast hitting your sweet spot every fucking time, his tongue comes to your ear and he shoves it in growling deeply.

The vibration and his cock thrusting into you roughly makes you lose control again, “Fuuccckkkkk!!!” You moan loudly riding up into his cock quickly as he makes your cum so fucking hard again.

Daryl groans, removing his tongue and staring down at you hitting into you faster as he reached his high. He stared down at your loving face as he fucked you.

“Oh… Shit… Y/N…” He whispered and whimpered as he lost control, watching you loving his cock.

He slammed his hips and cock into you deep and fast until he couldn’t last anymore. He slammed into a few more times before holding himself into your hilt and exploding like a rocket inside you.

“Oh!! Fuck Yeah!!” He cried out as he pushed his head into the back of your shoulder, cumming so fucking hard.

 

“Oh, God!! I love you, baby! Fuck!!” You cried out in pure heaven as you contracted for him, prolonging what seemed to be an everlasting orgasm.

He slammed his cock further into you when he heard you call out again to him, prolonging his climax as his body shook with blind pleasure.

You were both panting and dripping with sweat from all the fun you had just had. Daryl lays on top of you, he put his arms on top of yours and interlaced fingers with yours above your head.

You both laid there in pure bliss as you regained your breath. Daryl began to leave slow, loving kisses on your shoulder, up your neck, to your cheek. You turned your head as far as it would go and impatiently reached your lips up to his. He plunged his tongue into your mouth and gave you the longest, slowest, passionate kiss he had ever given you.

His body shook and trembled as his tongue made love to you, he groaned happily into your mouth as he took sweet control of your tongue. He kissed you so sweetly for another minute until he detached and began to playfully peck at your cheek and your neck, growling into it like a wild animal.

You begin to giggle and laugh as shivers explode over your exposed skin and his chin scruff teasing you again.

“Stop it! That tickles!” You giggle and feign complaining, truth be told you loved to him all over you in any way.

He continued to leave little kisses up and down your neck and to your ear, which he nuzzled with his nose, “I’ll never stop lovin’ on you, Y/N.” He said matter-of-factly and continued to make you giggle as he planted a hundred more kisses on your skin. You sighed happily and smiled as you closed your eyes and tried to memorize ever one.

He kissed back up to your ear and whispered into it, “I’m gonna come home to you Y/N, I promise.” He nuzzled your ear sweetly.

You nuzzle your head back into his, “You better.”

You stare deeply into the eyes you could never look away from, “I love you, Daryl. Be safe, please.” A hint of worry flashed across your face and you bit your lip and looked down.

He ran his right hand down your arm and to your face. He flicked the hair away from your eyes and stroked the side of your face and smiled sweetly.

“I promise I will.” He said his eyes turning reassuring and serious as he lifted your chin up and pulled your lips back to his.

You two made love to each other most of the night before sneaking back into your prison cell for a few hours of sleep…

—–

Your fingers gripped the chain linked fence as your mind was brought back to the present reality; it had been all day and Daryl had yet to return. You looked worriedly over at the sun as it began to set, causing what in the old world would have been a beautiful sight. But here in the world of the day, it could mean life or death. You stomach twisted in knots as you began to pace back and forth, pushing every possible bad scenario from your mind.

You were so lost in keeping the dark thoughts at bay you jumped when you heard Rick yelling and the sound of the gates being pulled up swiftly. You turn your body to your left and see Daryl, Glenn, and Rick running through the gate with someone between Daryl and Rick’s arms, it was a woman.

Your heart raced with happiness as you saw your man make it through the gates safely as Maggie and Carl quickly slammed them shut to keep out the walkers that swarmed it. You hit the ground running, slamming your feet into the ground harshly as you ran the few yards to them.

You had to stop yourself from running into Daryl’s arms because of the woman who held onto him and Rick. You look into his eyes and smile happily at him for his safe return. He nods and smiles slightly back at you before turning his attention to the woman who was limping along holding onto Daryl and Rick’s shoulders.

“What happened? You asked as the three men stood shoulder to shoulder on the opposite side of you, their chests breathing in and out heavily from the sprint through the gates.

Rick looked at Daryl and then back at you, “We had some trouble. Daryl found her trying to fight a Walker. She tripped and fell down a pretty steep incline and bruised her ankle pretty badly.” Rick explained.

“I’m fine!” The woman laughed and took her arm away from Rick, trying to put pressure on her ankle. She almost toppled over and Daryl instinctually wrapped his arms around her waist catching her.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, “Thanks.” She said breathlessly as she stared at him.

The woman had to have been only 25 with long, blonde hair, she was not unattractive and Y/N didn’t like the way she was looking at him. This woman continued to stare him down and Daryl cleared his throat, looking away at the ground and then at you sheepishly.

He looked back at the woman, “Let us get you inside so you can rest, you can’t do anything on that ankle for while.”

“Daryl’s right.” Rick agreed and took the woman’s other arm and lugged it around his shoulder again.

Carl came up to his dad’s side and walk dutifully side by side with his father. Glenn ran back over to Maggie, who wrapped him in a sweet, loving embrace. You stared back at them as she kissed him passionately and then looked back over at Daryl, wishing that had been your reunion too.

Daryl noticed your eyes on him and he turned to look at you as you start to walk side by side up to the prison with him, “Hey Baby.” He growled in a whisper, smiling sweetly at you.

Your eyes melted with love for him when he spoke and you smiled sweetly back at him, “Hey. You made it back to me.”

You sigh happily and go to rest your head on his shoulder.

He leans down to kiss you when all of a sudden the woman’s arm pulled him away by his neck and you stumble off his shoulder.

You look over and the woman stared at you in contempt for a split second before looking back up at Daryl, “Ow!! I’m so sorry. I’m just stumbling here.” She looked up into Daryl’s eyes and smiled innocently.

Daryl just nodded and grabbed her hand, putting a more secure grip on the injured woman. He stared straight ahead, the sweat beating down his forehead as you all made your way up the steep hill to the cell block.

You ran ahead and opened the door so that the three of them could ease their way inside, Daryl leading, followed by this mystery woman, and then Rick. You wait for Carl to walk in behind his father before closing door securely. You follow them down the cell block to the last cell on the left, which just so happened to be right next to yours and Daryl’s cell.

You watched as they walked her into the cell. Rick took her arm off of his shoulder and began to guide her down onto the bed. she wrapped her other arm around Daryl so both were around his neck.

She stared up at him as he slowly helped her to the bed. Daryl focused on the task at hand when she was firmly on the mattress his hands dropped from her sides. She let her arms linger and he looked up quizzically at her, noticing she was staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably and moved his hands to her wrists and unlocked her from him. He stood back and quickly crossed his arms, leaning against the wall of the cell, he looked over at you and noticed your jaw clenched and your arms folded. He scratched his head in confusion for a moment, looking again at the woman who wouldn’t stop staring at him.

Daryl cleared his throat and looked at Rick, who stood there with his hands on his hips regaining his breath. The woman turned her body around on the bed, scooting it up until she hit the wall with her back. She looked up at Rick and waited for him to speak, every so often glancing back at Daryl, whose eyes remained fixed on Rick’s.

Rick stared seriously at the woman, “What’s your name?”

“Nina.”

“How many walkers have you killed?” Rick asked the first question.

The woman looked back confused at his serious demeanor, she giggled and looked at Daryl, “So serious. Huh?”

Daryl huffed and locked his arms tighter, nodding back to Rick, “Everyone answers the questions.” He says simply.

Nina huffed and looked back at Rick, “A few. The group I was with usually took care of them, but I got lost. If it hadn’t have been for Daryl I probably wouldn’t even be talking to you right now.”

She looked back over at Daryl who shuffled his feet, with his arms crossed, his eyes reluctantly coming back to hers. He nodded and bit his lip as if that was an answer.

“How many people have you killed?” Rick asked his jaw clenching.

Her eyes widened and she looked around at all the somber faces, “None!” She said in somewhat shock.

“Why?” Rick asked the last question.

“I… I guess I’ve never had to. Like I said, I was very well protected before.” Rick’s head hung and he smiled somberly before returning his eyes to yours.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that but, out here with us? There might be times you’re going to have to. You are welcome to stay here but I’d suggest after that ankle heals up that you take some fighting lessons. We have plenty of good fighters, maybe one of the women-”

Nina cut him off, “What about him?” She looked at Daryl and smiled at him.

Daryl looked at her, taken aback by the request.

Rick looked at Daryl and shrugged, “Daryl is one of our best, you’d be hard pressed to find a better fighter. You up for it Daryl?” He asked his friend.

Daryl looked at Rick and then at you, who was trying to show no emotion on your face, You couldn’t help but feel the burn of envy at the thought of Daryl training with anyone but you. But, you weren’t his keeper either.

Daryl looked back at Rick and nodded, “Sure.” He said, not looking back at Nina, who’s eyes he could feel were burning into him. He had to admit she was very attractive, but that only made her looking him up and down all the more uncomfortable.

Rick nodded and looked back at the woman, “Get some rest, I’ll send our Doctor in to give you a once over. Other than stay put. If you need anything let any one of us know.”

And with that Rick walked out of the cell and away with Carl, leaving Daryl alone in the cell with her and you outside looking in.

Daryl forced his eyes back to the woman who was smiling at him playfully, “Okay. Well, in a few days once that heals we can go in the yard and I’ll teach ya how to defend yourself.”

She looked at him and smirked, “Can’t wait.”

He shifted uncomfortably again. You walked into the cell in a few swift strides and take his hand, ignoring her completely.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go get some dinner, you must be starving.” You say and sweetly kiss his neck.

He leaned into your kiss, closing his eyes and smiling, almost forgetting you had an audience.

He nodded, “Okay.”

He looked back at Nina nodded in polite respect and pulled you out of the cell. You briefly look back at the woman who was seething at your intrusion. You smile innocently, “Nice to meet you, Nina.” You say her name in a slightly mocking manner before turning your attention back to Daryl.

He pulls you into your cell, right next door and wraps you in his arms. You look up at him slightly angry, “Why did you agree to that? I don’t trust her.”

Daryl’s eyes dropped in sadness that he had upset you, “I was just tryin’ to help Y/N. That’s all.”

He looked up at you with pleading eyes and your anger melted away. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and pull his lips into yours for a long, sweet kiss. You rest your forehead on his and close your eyes while you smile, “I’m just happy you’re home.”

Daryl smiled and gave you a kiss on your forehead before wrapping you tightly into his arms, “Me too, baby.”


End file.
